


Down the halls of the future

by CocoaSnapple



Series: His Favourite Creation [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: The great Akademia Andyer, home to many a legendary creation. And now a small child's dream to visit with his begruddging father.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Lahabrea, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Series: His Favourite Creation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Down the halls of the future

“Papa! wake up!” Hades let out a throaty sigh as he felt the bed bounce by the small demonic force that was Zagreus. Tugging at the bedsheets with the most strength, his little body could muster, Hades curled back up pulling his attached son along with it. Giving up on a physical attempt he pattered over to the radio, shortly after he learnt how to walk he learnt how to tune the radio - much to Hades’ dismay and had grown an obsession with listening to announcements made by the Convocation no matter how dull they may seem to a child. 

“Mister Lahabrea is gonna talk today, bout birdies. And you said you were taking me to Ak..A-akad…”

“Akadaemia Anyder”

“Yeah! So that’s why I want you to get up, you said you were gonna take there ten years ago...” Zagreus let out a huff, sitting himself next to the radio listening to Lahabrea intently. 

Turning around to look at his wife, Persephone, whose face was planted firmly into her pillow at the loud wake up call from the crackling radio. She sighed gently “You did promise him, surely you can take the day off for it” rolling over to stroke the hair out of his face. Pulling herself out of bed and rummaging through one of their drawers she pulled out a bottle used to polish their public masks “I have a meeting with Hythlodaeus tonight, and if you’re planning on napping all day today might I suggest taking Zagreus outside for the first time instead?”

At that Zagreus’ head bounced up to look at his dad, slowly sinking back into his sheets “Pleaseeee papa, I’ll be good I’ll wear my public mask and robes! Even if they’re bad” lightly curling his lips into a pout as he looked for his tiny mask, and the object of his hatred seven years past during their last attempt to take him out. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Hades pulled himself up to look at his son “If you keep your mask on, and don’t take it off until we’re back home then we may consider taking you out again understood?” he nodded, bouncing up onto his parents bed to reach his father “And you papa have to promise me something too okay? No rolling eyes when Mister Lahabrea is talking! You do it all the time when he’s on the radio!”.

Hades quietly smirked, it was his habit when dealing with the grumpy Convocation member in the office, who thought he knew more than he did. Pulling himself out of bed, feeling his joints crack as he did letting out a little groan of discomfort “You alright papa?” Zagreus’ soul flared up slightly in fright. He rubbed his back a bit before turning to look at his son “I’ll live, go get your robe” he nodded before pattering away to look for his small public robes.

“The Shoebill or balaeniceps rex, our newest creation of the balaenicipitidae family, a large wading bird of three foot eight. It has a large clog-shaped bill used to hold large fish. This creation is dedicated to one of our fellow Convocation members who is likely not listening in on this, are you Emet-Selch?” Hades turned off the radio, unwilling to be lectured in his own home.

“Papa! I’m ready!” Sounds of ruffled cloth and bare feet padding against the marble flooring “If you are, shouldn’t you have your boots on?” turning to see his son tangled in his robes carrying small unworn boots in his hands. Hades chuckled, kneeling down to unravel his cloak, smoothing down its crumples. Gently fitting the little boots onto his small feet.

Zagreus reached his arms up expectantly, Hades scooping him up in response hugging him to his shoulder. Walking through the clean shiny main hallway through their apartment door, a few more identical doors lined across the hallway, with a large window at the very end with a heavy looking door. 

“Do you want to use the lift today?” Zagreus made a small whine in response “No? Very well” Hades silently steeled himself inside for the ache this would leave on his legs, it was a great idea at first to be as high as possible, a lovely view of their fair city. However they did not predict the odd fear their son would grow from a small bump once using the lift.

Hades stared down the deep void that the staircase created, vaguely wondering what it would sound like if he were to drop something down there. “Zagreus my boy, would you mind if I tried something?” he quietly nodded, cuddling his father tighter. Slowly propping himself onto the stair banister, sliding down it at a snail's pace.

“Much too slow, I was hoping to make descending these stairs swifter.” and save his bones in the process. This child would be the death of him and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Amaurot was the heart of the most advanced creation techniques the world had to offer, alongside being a rather sunny beachside city. Their home wasn’t as close to the city as he would have liked, barely getting a glimpse of those fresh blue waters from their window. His wife loved gathering shells on a day off, many would often use creation magics to fix them, or use it as a catalyst but she enjoyed them more untouched slowly filling jars to the brim with them. 

“Zagreus my boy? If you behave today would you like to go to the beach soon?”

“Where mummy gets all her shells?”

“Yes my boy”

“Okay! I’ll behave really well then and keep on my mask”

Hades softly smiled, gaze then turning over to a quaint coffee shop, The First Sip. The scent of freshly roasted coffee beans filled his nose, Zagreus scrunching his nose at the strong scent. If he had to even go five feet near Lahabrea no matter the day or occasion the strongest blend would be needed.

“My usual please...and some frothy milk as well” the barista, familiar with his visits looked at him curiously before noticing Zagreus cuddled in his arms, softly smiling at the sight. “Now, it will be quite warm so be careful and take small sips” lowering the small cup into his needy hands, legs lightly kicking up excitedly.

-

Akademia Anyder is a most remarkable institution for the research and creation of the great life forms that populate their star. From students to the great tutors that commanded their field. Or so everyone always said, Zagreus seemed to be enjoying himself for the most part as they walked down its grand halls, past a lecture hall with tall glass tanks filled with undersea creatures swimming about to observe. 

Hades was peppered with questions he did not have answers to - ‘How did the fish get in there? How do they feed them? What do they eat?’ it was going to be a very long trip.

“Do you think we can see Mister Lahabrea? You know him don’t you papa?”

“Yes, unfortunately” 

“Great! Do you know where? Does he have a cool office like you do?”

“The man has a whole section to himself, somewhere. Phantom Creation, creatures big and small ones you may see someday and others hidden deep away from prying eyes. And if someone were to create some strange creature, and lose them, he would be one of the first to be called”

His son’s eyes lit up “That sounds so cool! He’s protecting us from big monsters” Hades grimaced, and then sighed. Asking a passing student the location of Lahabrea’s office. 

Passing through the halls seemed to become much dimmer, a darker marble and lesser lights. It had a somewhat grim atmosphere with lifelike statues staring down at you, one even making Zagreus hide against his father’s chest. He lightly chuckled and reminded him they were just stone, and Lahabrea would be in a lot of trouble if Zagreus were to be hurt.

Eventually they arrived at the grand doors of Lahabrea’s office, with a hasty looking sign that read ‘Keep Out’. Hades ignored this sign and pushed the doors wide open “I saw that sign of yours Lahabrea, and I personally couldn't care less. I have business with you”

“Emet-Selch...Perhaps you didn’t realise some of us actually have jobs to be doing.” Lahabrea grumbled, Emet-Selch leaning over to stop the clacking of a ball cradle on his desk a sound he despised yet Lahabrea seemed to find enjoyable getting a small glare he could feel from behind his mask. “I have some business with you today, involving a guest”

“And whoever may that be, I’ll have you banned from the Akademia grounds again if you release a creature into my office”

“Oh this is quite the different kind of creature, meet my greatest creature yet”

“Compared to what great creat-” he was cut off by the sudden appearance of a small child Emet-Selch had managed to keep hidden and wrangled behind him as he entered his office. “Congratulations on your unannounced child, I greatly fear for his future. What is your name, little one?”

“I’m Zagreus! I listen to your radio every morning, Mister Lahabrea” Zagreus wiggles in his father's arms a little bit, eventually being freed into one of the seats nearby which dwarfed him. “Is that so? Tell me what was this morning's announcement”

“Ah! You were talking about shoebills, they were a creation for papa”

“Indeed, what is my main subject of creation?”

“Equus caballus or more known as horsies! You really like them Mister Lahabrea you even have a mini one on your desk”

“Indeed little one, they’re fascinating creatures. Have you ever seen one in person?”

He shook his little head.

“Then perhaps you can persuade that father of yours to go outside more and see their full glory”

Zagreus nodded fiercely as Emet-Selch slumped back in his chair.

“If you so wish I have a standardized lecture I give my students on them, however the words and length may be a bit much for you”

“I can listen! We have plenty of time right papa?”

A low groan was heard for the next two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I may of stopped adding the female version of the story. I'm more attached to Zagreus due to him being based on my WoL. So sorry if anyone atcually perferred that version.


End file.
